The Mermaid of Berk
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: Mermaids were said to be a myth of legend, dangerous and beautiful. But so were dragons. In search of more of her kind, as well as a worthy mate, Hiccup runs into a one of a kind dragon who turns out to be a bridge between two dragon nests. Dark scales, acidic eyes. But there is more to the story, and read to find out! Fem!Hiccup Mermaid!Hiccup. Cover art owned by Glogster
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

'BAM!' I was startled awake by that noise. I jumped up and fell out of my bed with a yelp. My head shot back up, long brown hair flying back with it. I waited a second to see if any other noises came and they did. I stumbled over to my roof window and saw villagers running out of their houses with swords, axes, and any other Viking weapon you could think of. While they were doing that, giant, scaled, fire breathing, flying reptiles flew down from the sky either taking livestock and/or food, or fighting off our villagers. Yep, just a normal day in good old Berk. Or, night I should really say. Berk was a Viking Isle north of the Barbaric Archipelago, or as one of our frequent traders say, the crown jewel of the Archipelago. We were probably the most stubborn tribe of Vikings anywhere this side of….well anywhere; the Hairy Hooligan tribe. Breaking my internal narration of Berk, I got up and undressed from my long, silver nightgown to my normal everyday clothes. I know, _very_ Viking like to wear a nightgown. My day clothes consisted of a thigh length green dress that was held to my body with a brown belt. With it I wore a breast length long sleeved fur jacket. I slipped on my dark brown leggings and light brown boots and ran out of my house to the forge.

I ran past some of my fellow neighbors to get to my actual use in this village. Many of which yelled at me to 'Ge' back insi'!' with their overly Scottish accent. I just rolled my eyes and started to put my hair up too keep it from catching flames. I grabbed my waist length hair and started to twist it and then wrap it in a circle on my head to make a bun. I just finished tying the string to keep it up when a dragon flew down the path I was about to cross, setting the whole thing on fire. I would have been toast had I not been jerked back and lifted off of the ground. The thick, heavy, Scottish, and loud voice of the Hairy Hooligan's chief hit my ears. "Wha' is she do'in ou'..." He turned to me after yelling at other villagers who were too busy running about. "Wha' are ya do'in ou'? Ge' back insi'!" and he threw me towards the forge. I glared at him for a second while his back was turned then ran inside the already lit forge to help my Godfather and mentor.

"Well, nice of ya ta join the party! Though' you'd been carried off." he said. "Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! Wow; This is _me_ you're talking too. I'm waay too scary for them to even _think_ of taking me on!" I said while flexing my toned, but not too strong arms. He looked at me and said "Ya, too scared of yur long, flowing hair and you batt'in yur large, green eyes a' 'em." I stuck my tongue out at him and opened the forge windows. My mentor/Godfather, Gobber. He's a large Viking with muscles bigger than the chief's but he was also shorter than him. He was missing his left hand and right foot, both eaten from our ever-lasting war with the dragons. He was bald, though his helmet covered that up and had a long, blond mustache that hung a little off his crooked chin. I took my half-jacket off before grabbing a stack of weapons and throwing them into the overheated coals. I walked past the window to get a wrench for my when a loud explosion caught my attention. I looked outside to see a house got blown in half, fire spreading everywhere around it. 'That should be the 'Fire Brigade's' cue.' I thought.

And not a second later they were there. The first one of the brigade to throw water over the growing flames was Snotlout Jorgenson, son of the chief's left hand. Gobber was his right. Snotlout was a little taller than me and had large muscles. He has spiky, dark brown hair and grey eyes. He is everything you'd imagine in a male Viking. Big, broad, stubborn, idiotic, and is all about brawn and show more than anything else. Then comes the the Thorston Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to anyone's surprise were fighting over who gets to put out the flame. With only one bucket of water that was now losing water due to their 'tug of war' with it. They were twins in almost every sense; despite one being a girl and one being a boy, they both had long, white blond hair split into three sections, though Ruffnut's hair was braided. Ruff had more sky blue eyes and Tuff had silver. They both were a centimeter taller than Snotlout, even with their hunched backs and fought literally _all_ the time over, really anything. Next comes Fishlegs Ingerman; he's the tallest of the group and has the biggest muscles, but that's the complete opposite of his personality. He, instead of being all about brawn and muscle is really into books and shies away when things get too tough or serious. He has spiky white blond hair, is also hunched, and he has light grey eyes. Then last, but not least Astrid Hofferson. Her name pretty much describes her in one word; perfect. Astrid and I used to be close friends, but then her uncle was taken down by a Flightmare dragon, one that comes only every 7 years. Then she shut down to the being she was to this day.

She's almost as pretty as me, but stronger and much more athletic. She has the prettiest ocean blue eyes and golden blond hair and has a nice form. If she wasn't able to be in water for more than a minute, I would have thought she was just like me. But sadly, I'm the only one of my kind in, possibly the archipelago. My mom was just like me, but she was taken by a dragon and pronounced dead shortly after. I was only 3 at the time. But I wasn't left clueless about my heritage. My mother left books on how to handle myself out in the world and what my purpose was in this world. Bringing myself back to the real world, Gobber grabbed the back collar of my dress and pulled me away from the window. "Sorry lass, ain' allowed ou' there." "Come on Gobber! I need to make my mark! Please, I'll take down a dragon, my life will get better, I might even get a friend!" I argued. "Oh, you've made tons of marks, all in the wrong places! If ya ever want ta get ou' there, ya need ta stop all…..this." he said pointing his fake hand at me. "Wait, stop being all of me? Oh, you're _totally_ making sense Gobber!" I said. He just rolled his eyes and pushed me over to the sharpener and tossed me a sword. "Sword. Sharpen. Now." I glared at him, but got to work anyways.

'One day I'll get out there. I'm not a killer, but if I could take down a dragon then at least I'd have some use aside from being the doll I am.' I thought. Why? Because dragon killing is everything in our village. The first dragon you kill at whatever age instantly gives your life status in the village. A Gronckle is tough, thick scales and skin and can ram into almost anything. Large jaw and very warty, never can tell it's rear from it's front sometimes. It's diet is fish, but eats rocks to fuel it's lava blasts. Status would mean a decent life. Next comes the Hideous Zippleback, a two headed serpent. One head breathes out greyish-green gas that explodes at the first hint of heat. It's second head creates a spark to ignite this gas. Along with two heads, this thing has two tails and a venom made to prepare its victims for predigestion. Definitely a good life if this was your first kill. Next dragon is the Deadly Nadder, a higher class dragon. These dragons are typically seen as like the Astrid of the species. These ones are dangerous, alright. In the front they shoot the hottest known fire in the history of dragons and in the back they shoot poisonous spines as big as a Viking hand. And that's big! You'd be well respected if you took this down as your first dragon. And last but not least, we've got the 'big guns' as mainlanders would say. Us Vikings tried guns before, but they didn't cause enough damage to dragons for their liking. So we stuck with the typical swords and large muscles. But the hardest dragon to kill is the Monstrous Nightmare. A smaller version of the dragon you'd hear about in stories, but the only difference is their nasty habit of lighting themselves aflame. Take one of these down for your first, and you'd be extremely respected.

I noticed Gobber grab his axe prosthetic hand and about to leave. "You, stay. Put. There. Aww, you know what I mean!" he said and war cried out of the forge. I just rolled my eyes and got back to work. "Not this time." I whispered to myself. I got in huge trouble for being out last time and I usually wait to go outside every other raid. The raid ended at the first signs of light, hours later and I was burnt. I needed to go back to sleep or I'd pass out from sleep deprivation. I haven't slept right in the past few weeks, with winter coming my body's been preparing itself for a tradition I couldn't do. Again. To make it short, I'm suppose to stay awake for 3 days straight and look for something to impress a mate. But, like I said I can't do that for plenty of reasons. I just set a hammer in on a few nails made to hang it up then grabbed the cold side of the anvil to try and keep myself up. Just as I was about to collapse, Gobber came in and saw my state. He lunged my way and caught me before I fell. I tried to stand again, but my legs gave out again. Gobber picked me up and set me on a makeshift bed in my backroom. It was there for cases like this. You see, Gothi is the only other person on this island who knows my secret. She promised not to tell as long as I kept bringing her back useful healing herbs. But, my kind are _very_ fragile and delicate. We tire easily and are Nature's damsels, strong but weak at the same time. Everyone believes I have a sickness like my mom did where we can pass out randomly, get sick easily, and are generally weaker and more fragile. We'll be fine as long as we take care of ourselves properly, but the 'disease' reacts when we don't.

Truthfully, that's sort of the case. My kind passes out in times like these where our sleeping schedules are whacked or we use too much of our magic at a time. Yes, we can do magic. Gobber felt my head and seemed relieved there was no fever. "Ok, when's the last 'ime ya slept righ'?" he asked while having my eyes follow his pointed finger. "A few weeks ago. I've been trying to sleep right, but it keep me up more than I want." He nodded. "Have ya seen Gothi for sleep'in medicine?" I nodded. He sighed and I sat up, trying to stand but fell back on the wall when I was rising from a crouch. Gobber jumped when I fell, but then calmly walked over and pressed my shoulders down. "Easy lass. Looks 'ike you're rest'in 'ere until ya can walk again." I sighed in defeat. "Hiccup!" I heard then groaned in annoyance. The chief walked into the back room and his hard demeanor calmed when he saw me. "Another one, eh?" I nodded and said "Sadly. Did you come here for something?" Oh right, and there's one more thing I forgot to mention. "Just check'in up on ya, lass. Ya are my daughter af'er all." I nodded and lay back down. Though I thought I heard him whisper "A stubborn and clumsy one at that."

Now, you might be confused at this whole thing. Secret kept from everyone involving magic, heir to a Viking village, yada yada yada. But it's ok, I'll explain it all to you. My name is Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, the first female Hiccup heir in the family tree, for the Hooligan tribe. But not only am I of Viking origin, I'm of Merfolk. Yes, believe it or not I am a Mermaid, a very powerful one at that too. Our village elder Gothi is the only one to know of my secret for reasons involving my health. My mother made a deal with her that if she kept this a secret and helped us, we'd bring back rare and valuable healing items and herbs. She deemed it a fair deal and so here I am. I can't tell anyone this because our village has a bad history with scaled creatures. Not only that, Berk isn't a magic friendly place. I've had to keep this secret since I got my tail which comes when I'm of mating age. I was 10 at that time. Since then, I've been practicing my talents and abilities, going off the books my mother left behind. I've had to self teach myself all of this for obvious reasons and keep it a secret. My magic abilities, according to the books is extremely high, making me an extremely powerful mermaid. But, Merfolk aren't just known for magic, we're known for our beauty and grace, as well as out trickery and poison. Our voices are laced with magic that few can control. It's made to draw in sailors and other intelligent beings, or for casting spells and using magic in powerful bursts. And that, my friends is where the word 'siren' comes from.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been asleep, but it couldn't have been for more than a few hours because I woke up at midmorning. I got up, a light headache presenting itself, but was able to walk. Gobber looked at me when I walked out, a little confused as to why I was up. He could tell I was crabby though, so he just bid me a good day and told me to visit Gothi. I just nodded and walked off, grabbing my fur half-jacket and taking my hair out of it's now messy bun. It fell down my back and flowed with the breeze. I passed the 'Fire Brigade' or the other teens on my way to the forest. "Hey look, it's precious here!" Snotlout pointed out. I just walked away, ignoring him. I felt something hard hit my left shoulder and watched a fist sized rock fall to the ground. I looked at him in surprize and anger and said "Wha..wha..why would you do that!?" I rubbed my now bruising shoulder. "Becaused you ignored me. And because you need to get a scar or something hideous, a _precious_ doll like you doesn't belong here!" he said while the twins laughed. I glared at him and said "Well I'd rather be a precious porcelain doll than an ugly, vicious dog!" His eyes widened and I huffed in a lady like manner and walked away, sure to sway my hips and butt to make him mad.

You see, Mermaids aren't very strong when physical combat comes into place, but we sure aren't fishbones or meatheads. Astrid has a nice body, but I would win by a mile when it came to it. I was toned out nicely with barely any excess fat. My breasts were bigger, but not huge, my stomach was thin and flat, and my hips and butt were big, and my thighs were thick, giving me an hourglass look. So, I may be weak, but I was far from ugly and everyone knew it. My face was round and my teeth were straight. I had a pointed chin like my mom and high cheeks, but my skin evened it up. I had long eyelashes and huge green eyes and my bangs covered them nicely. I did however have my dad's nose, but it worked with my features. And last but not least I had plump and rosy lips. I heard Ruff and Astrid laugh at my comment and I smiled while I kept walking. I approached the forest and went in, walking down the familiar path. I walked until I came across the cliffs on the opposite side of the village. I took off my jacket and boots and stretched. I then backed up and got a running start before I jumped down the 35-40 foot drop. But, before I hit the water I started to glow brightly and I started to change. I hit the water in my mermaid form.

My tail was at least as tall as I was with my legs from the waist down, and it was extremely flexible. It looked silver on it's own but shone purple and indigo under light. I had fins on the back of my arms running from my wrists to my elbows and my fingers were connected with a thin membrane looking like frog feet. I also had one long fin that came out of my back, right next to the shoulder blades and running down, stopping after half of my super long tail. My outfit had changed too. My breasts were being held up by a metal bra that showed my cleavage. It was held up by a strap that ran around my neck giving me a metal collar. It didn't go across my back because of my fin, but instead swerved around it and connected to the metal collar. Some of the metal held purple cloth to it as decoration and my upper arms had metal bracelets. So I looked more like a half fish Goddess to any on lookers. I took in water into my now fish-like lungs and let out a sort of breath to the feeling of relief for being in the water. So I began to swim around, as fast as I could anywhere I could. While it could take days for a boat to go from one island to another, it could only take me hours. I was swimming along when I noticed a ship, a Dragon Hunters ship. I waited a minute to see if anything would happen when a few dragons in nets fell under water. This wasn't anything knew to me. I lost interest quickly and was about to leave when I saw a smaller, black dragon fall under, tangled in nets. My eyes widened. I'd never seen a dragon like this. I swam up to it and cut it free. I opened it's eyes blearily and blinked realising it was under water. It's eyes were the prettiest acid green I'd ever seen and I was mesmerized instantly. It's pupils slit once it saw me, but grew to confusion and awe when it saw my tail. I swam in a circle around it, looking and feeling it to get a better understanding. It's eyes blinked in pleasure and it leaned back at the feel.

I felt it's spines and it's scales. They were strong and tough, clearly made to withstand heat of flames, but were beautiful in a dark, deadly way. I came back to it's front and looked him up and down. I wasn't sure why, but my stomach started to feel funny, as if there were butterflies fluttering within it. I wasn't sure what kind of dragon it was, but I could tell it was one of higher power. I just blinked shyly at him with a smile. Or at least I think it's a him.

* * *

Toothless' POV

Me and my group of dragons were flying back from our recent raid when that gods forsaken Hunters ship snuck up on us. They started to shoot at us one by one and I somehow managed to get hit. I don't remember much after I got hit only that I woke up underwater with _her_ right in front of me. I'd never seen anything like her. She was half fish and half human and she was the most gorgeous thing ever. She had long flowing brown hair with bright green eyes and long lashes. She had high cheekbones and plump lips that literally begged for mine to kiss hers. Her front was large, but held up by some metal with purple on it that wrapped around her neck. She had fins on her arms and one running down her curved back onto her tail. Her tail, another thing to gawk about. It was silver, but glittered a purple and dark blue under the light from above. It was long and looked extremely flexible. She swam around me and started to examine me, probably never seeing a dragon like me before. I didn't want to, but I was drawn by her touching me and leaned into it. Whether it be magic or some sort of spell, I was being attracted to her. She swam back up in front of me, looking me up and down. I didn't, but I had the urge to puff out my chest for her. She looked back up at me and smiled gorgeously and shyly. I was about to inspect her when an arrow whizzed by my shoulder while another one cut her side. I saw red start to dissolve in the water and her eyes widened. She swam behind me and grabbed my shoulders. Next thing I knew we were moving at top speed under the water.

We stopped a few minutes later in front of an island. It was isolated, but a healthy island. We departed and both swam to shore. I walked on the sand and shook the water off as the Fish Goddess (great name, am I right?) dragged herself with her arms. She was breathing hard and the cut on her side kept bleeding. I ran up to her and slowly edged towards it, showing what I was doing. She jumped back a little, but calmed when I showed I wasn't a threat. I began to lick her cut and she jumped again. She squirmed the first minute, but stopped as it numbed. I pulled back and we looked at each other and I got a better view of her. She was even better looking in the light. She seemed impressed by me too because she kept looking at my body. Her tail patted around on the sand and she slowly reached out to touch me. I held still and let her continue. She felt around my chest and arms, squeezing the muscle to feel how tough it was. My ego swelled as she smiled at what she was seeing. I broke the silence and asked "Can you understand me?" She nodded, but continued on her inspecting. "Can you talk?" she nodded again. "Could I ask why you're inspecting me like I'm a piece of treasure?" She laughed, a beautiful laugh and said in a soft and tender voice "I'm sorry, I'm just curious, that's all. If you want me to stop I will."

'Wow, even her voice is perfect.' I thought. "I don't mind. Do you see something you like?" I tried, ending on an edge. She nodded again. "Do you know what a Mermaid is?" My eyes widened. 'So that's what she is! I thought they were just myths!' I looked at her wide eyed, thought she didn't notice, still inspecting my muscles which felt amazing. "Y..Yes, but I hadn't realised they still existed, or that they ever did! I'm surprised I didn't figure it out sooner, I used to love the stories of Merfolk." She looked up at me and smiled. She stopped her inspection and backed up and looked me up and down again. "So, what are you doing inspecting me?" I asked. "During the winter seasons, dragons have their mating season and humans their winter holidays. Us Merfolk have what's called a Mating Journey. It's where their magic keeps them awake for 3 days straight and during that time they have to look for a gift, token, artifact, or whatever to try and win over the affection of a mate. Because it's so hard to find another one of my kind, I have to try and reproduce with the animals around me. It can take a few years, but us Merfolk can literally reproduce with any animal we want." she replied. I smirked. "And you chose me to try and impress?" I said slyly. "You're an option. I can't start the mating a human because I'm too young in their eyes. And besides, I live on a Viking island and to be honest, all my options are disgusting!" I burst out laughing.

"Won't argue there" She smiled. "Well, unless I find another one of your kind or something else that catches my attention, you're my only option. That is of course, if you don't already have a mate." I stepped closer to her and said "My kind like yours aren't very common, so I think you're safe." She smiled. A few splashing noises caught our attention and suddenly there were shark fins swimming in circles in front of us. She groaned and fell back. "Looks like I'm here for the night." she said. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "I can't swim away with this and it'll be a day before it's healed enough." I nodded and curled around my now pre-mate. She scooched herself up and leaned on my side. "So, I'd like to get to know you better." she said. "Same here. Well, my name to dragonkin is Shadow Blaster, but my family named me Toothless." I waited for the laughs, but none came. "I was born in a nest not too far from here. The nest that raids you raids for a queen dragon. Though, she's not more of a queen, but a tyrant. But, she's too big and powerful to take down, so they just have to follow. I'm the only one of my dragon species left around here and have basically no friends. I only stay to try and keep the other dragons safe." I finished. She was rested against my side, head propped up by her elbow and looked at me when I spoke. 'Respectful. Not often found these days. I have a feeling I'm going to like her.' And that was a fact. She was beautiful, looked mate-able, is kind, brave, and respectful. From what I've seen of her, at least. She smiled a smile that caused my cheeks to heat up. Not that anyone could see, of course.

"Well, my name is Hiccup, and I'm from an island called Berk farther up north. I stay there in my human form and try to help take down dragons that come in the raids. I never succeed. As graceful as I am in water, I'm a total klutz on land. I'm the daughter of the chief Stoick the Vast and have grown up with no friends either." I smiled at our similarities. We talked more to each other, getting to know what each other liked, what they did for fun, and all that good stuff. I was getting dark out and she cuddled closer to my chest. "I hope you don't mind. I get cold easily." she said. I shook my head in response. "No, I don't. I mean we're pre-mates, it's normal." she smiled and kissed my cheek. She cuddled in close and fell into a light sleep. I just watched her for a while, noticing how her hair flew with the breeze, how she looked so peaceful, and how she pressed herself closer to me with every passing breeze. 'I have a feeling that me and her will be together for a long time.' I thought.

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

I woke up warm and comfortable. The dragon I met yesterday was everything I needed in a mate. Big, strong, durable, capable, and looked like he could protect and care for a family. The best part was that he didn't have a bad personality either. And his scales…..Ohhh, they were beautiful! Black, shiny, strong, and even a little blue. They were smooth to the touch and somehow were comfortable. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was still lost in the land of dreams, so I stared for a little while. He didn't snort or move in his sleep, he just was still and looked ever so peaceful. I reached out and touched his face, memorizing certain parts. He stirred and woke from my touch. He huffed and smirked. "Still inspecting I see." "Sorry, I couldn't help it. You just looked so peaceful." I said, resting my head on his side. He raised what would have been an eyebrow if hair was present. I just smiled and continued to look in his orbs, something that was more interesting than his body. He seemed interested in mine too, because his eyes looked curious and looked like they were searching. We stayed like that until he moved and his scales brushed against my almost healed side.

He pulled away and looked at it, happy it was almost gone. I felt it and it held a dull sting to it, nothing more. But I still had to rest for the day, it would reopen if I swam too fast. Toothless seemed to have read my mind because he looked out in the water. I followed his gaze and the sharks were gone. From sight at least. I brushed off any sand that stuck to my skin and crawled over to the water. I stuck my hand in and let out a jolt of blue magic that glowed blue. It flew out towards the sea and right as it left my field of vision, I saw a few massive shapes swimming around in the deeper waters. Toothless walked up to me and offered "I could always give you a ride." I shook my head. "Nah, it's fine. It's not the first time I've been away for more than 15 hours. I'll survive, but if you don't mind food sounds like heaven right now." he let out a low rumble that resembled a laugh and I had to hid a blush that threatened to heat my face. The laugh was low and to me, seductive. Or, I'm just really easy to seduce whichever one it may be. "I'll be back in less than 30, can you survive?" I nodded. Before he left, he rested his strong jaw on my shoulder and took a deep breath of my scent. He exhaled and the warmth sent shivers down my spine. I noticed him tremble a bit as well with a similar reaction. 'Must smell how horny I am.' I thought. 'I mean, I _am_ a teenager after all. Normally teens lose their virginity this time around.' I continued. But shockingly, I'm still a virgin. As beautiful and trapping as I am, my dad is the last person you want to talk to about 'being with her _only_ daughter'.

Toothless pulled away and his eyes were slitted with lust. I knew what he wanted and he knew I wanted it too. I gave him a sad look though. We had to wait until I could prove to him that I was a worthy mate for him, no matter how lustful and horny we both got. He blinked and settled for a lick on the cheek before zooming off and flying away. I smiled as it set off a tingling sensation where his tongue met my cheek. My hand slowly raised to the spot, and rubbed. I knew we _just_ met, but I could tell already that I liked him, a lot in fact. I sat there in a daze, looking out to the see when a soft 'thump' came from behind me and a few 'pats' in the sand came with it. He rubbed against my side and I leaned into it. Three medium sized fish were placed next to me. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He curled around me in response. Because I'm part fish it didn't matter if I ate it raw or cooked. I wasn't in the mood to wait so I just took off the scales and started to pick off the flesh.

* * *

 **Toothless' POV**

"I'll be back in less than 30, can you survive?" I asked and she nodded in reply. I was about to leave when I remembered I needed to remember her scent. Just in case something happened to her and I needed to rescue her. I walked up to her and set my head on her shoulder and between her head. I took a deep breath of her scent and shuddered at it. It consisted of ocean and forest together. I liked it, but what got me the most was the strong smell of hormones that hit my nose. She's _really_ horny and that made me full of lust. If there's one thing that gets me going more than looks, it's a horny scent. I felt her shudder and I pulled away, now full of lust. Mating season was coming up for me, and anything at this point could get me to mate. She looked at me sadly, reminding me that we had to wait until early winter before we could mate. She needed to find me a gift to prove she could be mine. I still didn't want to leave her hanging, so I licked her cheek and flew off before my lustful side got the better of me. Frankly, I didn't think she needed to get me something for us to be mates, she already qualified perfect for me.

She was as gorgeous as I'd imagine a goddess would be, she's stubborn, confident, and from what I could tell an extremely nice person. She also didn't seem scared to approach me, the most feared species of dragon around. Aside from the queen, who doesn't scare me one bit. She scares all of the other types of dragons, but not me. I'm not even from her nest, I only came and stay to help protect the other, less fearless dragons from their deaths. I'm from a different nest that holds an alpha dragon known as the Bewilderbeast. He's bigger than the queen and is a water-dwelling dragon that spits ice instead of fire. He's old, wise, and protects any and all dragons he comes across. The exact opposite of the queen. I spotted a school of fish and shot a blast at it which both stunned and killed the fish. I ate my fill and grabbed 3 better looking ones for Hiccup. I flew back to the island and she hadn't moved an inch. She was looking out at the sea and looked dazed when I got closer. I rubbed against her and she rubbed back. I set the fish down and she kissed my cheek again. I curled around her with a blush. She began to eat her fish in a clean way, something that was new to me. I brought my tail to her stomach and she blushed when I brought her closer to my stomach. I could tell she, although sly had not had any previous experience with a relationship.

'Even better. The virgins are always the best ones to be with.' I thought. It was true, any dragon in their right mind looking for a mate knew that the virgins were always the best, male or female. The reason is because it's their first time and resistance is hard. I was no virgin, I've had a few previous mates, all of which were not virgins, but still new to the whole thing. I liked them all, but it didn't work out because they all lost intrest in me after awhile. Though when we did break up, and they all were hard and unruly, none could rat on about how I was terrible at mating. I smiled at the thought. I felt her stretch and snuggle up to me. "I'm going to rest for a few hours, if you don't mind." I shook my head. "Take your time." She smiled and layed in my arms. Her tail was long enough to reach mine and intertwin with it. I made sure she was comfortable and warm before I wrapped my wings around the both of us. She shifted uncomfortably and I noticed her cut had pressure on it. I began to lick it again. She flinched it as a reaction, but I continued. She didn't try and stop me. Her horny scent hit my nose and it took everything in me to keep me from mating her here and now.

She squirmed, seeming to have trouble keeping herself from wanting to mate. I stopped, knowing we'd both lose it if I continued. She fell asleep clinging to me and I was out not too long after her. I woke up to her shaking me awake. "Hey, it's getting late. We should probably get going." I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and sat up. "You able to swim?" She nodded. "The sharks are gone, for now so I can leave. You know your way back?" I nodded. "Do you?" She smiled and nodded. "Where can I meet you again?" I asked. "Do you know where the island of Berk is?"

"Not really. I stay more south, winters where I'm aren't very pretty."

"I know the feeling. Well the island I live on is northwest from Helheims Gate, or the 'queen's' nest. Look for a village on the front of the ocean that has statues when you approach it. Scout the island and look for a cove with a pond in the middle. I'll be there at the end of the week waiting for you." I nodded, keeping this in mind. I definitely wanted to see her again, and in human form.

"I'll be there." I replied. She was about to head for the water when I wrapped my paw around her waist and pulled her closer. She rested her hand on my paw and gave me a confused look. I buried my nose in her hair, smelling her horny and nature-like scent. I didn't want to stop, but I knew I had to. "In a week?" She nodded and I couldn't help it when I licked her cheek again. She kissed my cheek and made her way to the water. I saw her speed off and I followed her from above, keeping her pace. She looked up and saw me. She blew me a kiss and then she was gone. I flew back to the queen's nest with one thing in mind; meeting up with Hiccup in a week.

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

I made it back to Berk with no troubles. I came to the cliff where I originally jumped off and swam as far down as I could. Then at my top speed zoomed up and out of the water. I made it to the spot where my boots and half-jacket rested, untouched. I changed into my human form and the only thing that remained wet was my hair. I used my magic to dry my hair off and put my things back on. My dad wasn't going to be happy when I got home. I eventually made it back and my dad was sat before the fire. Cold from the winter-esk air, I sat down next to him. He remained, well stoick when I did, only pulling me closer to warm me up. "Where have ya been, lass?" he spoke up suddenly. "I went for a walk in hopes to get me tired and I passed out. Why, have I been gone long?" "Almost 2 days." he said. I widened my eyes in fake shock. "T..two days? Can't say I saw that coming." "Ey. Look, me and the villagers are going on a hunt for the nest. While I'm gone, you'll be attend'in Dragon Train'in classes with Gobber and the teens."

My eyes widened in real shock. "Wait, Dragon Training? But dad, I can barely lift a sword, and you expect me to learn how to fight?" He nodded. "I don't expect ya to join me in raids, but in the event of ya be'in in trouble and we ain't able to help, ya know what ta do." I sighed. "But dad.." "No 'buts' Hiccup," he stopped me. I sighed knowing I didn't have a choice. He wouldn't let me. He suddenly stood and grabbed a bag. "Well, I'll be back. Probably." I smiled lightly at him. "And I'll be here. Maybe." I grabbed his hand and offered a small smile before he stepped away. "Knock 'em dead. I'll be safe while you're gone, I promise." His shoulders relaxed and he nodded. I watched him as he left. Me and him don't normally talk and aren't really close, but when I see him in need of reassurance I try my best to help.

I looked at the fire now being reminded of Toothless. Up until I met him, I never thought a dragon could be attractive. His tough muscles, large form...I was getting horny again. Stupid heat. I sighed and fell back to the floor. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. Nor could I really be blamed. The thought of what he could do to me was overwhelming. I hear about how some girls could lose feeling in their legs from how human guys could 'hit it'. But imagine a dragon doing it. Because I'm a mermaid, I can mate with any animal I want, as long as it populates the species. My magic allows me to be able to. I held my hands to my chest as the thought of him mating with me warmed it. 'What the? Why am I feeling this way? I've thought about these thoughts before. Maybe not about him, but….it couldn't be him, could it? I only met him yesterday!' I internally debated. 'Well, time can only tell, I guess.'

* * *

The next day, I jump scared Gobber in the forge. He was busy working and when he turned around, I was there and said "Hey Gobber, how's it going?" Most of what I said was blocked out from his surprised yelp. I laughed and he held his good had to his heart. "Geez lass, ya almost scared the life out of me!" I laughed harder. "Sorry Gobber, couldn't resist." He rolled his eyes, then narrowed them. "Where have ya been? Ya've been gone for two days!"

"Almost two days."

"That's besides the point."  
"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and passed out. Again. I talked to dad and he said something similar." He looked at me, eyes narrowed, trying to decipher if I was lying or not. My face didn't waver so he took it as the truth. "Well, I talked to you're father about Dragon Train'in. He mention anyth'in about that?" I nodded and started to clean up. "Ya, he said I'd be joining you and my 'friends'." I emphasized the friends. "Good for ya, then! It'll be nice for ya to actually get some muscle on ya!" I rolled my eyes. I helped in the forge for a few hours, then I was hoarded off to meet the others in the ring.

I was walking and met up with the group. Snotlout was flirting with Astrid who cringed in disgust at his terrible and I mean TERRIBLE pick up lines. I was finally noticed by him halfway in our walk. "Or how about you, babe? I mean, surely you wouldn't want to miss all of this!" he said flexing. I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Yes I actually would." He narrowed his eyes. "Well it's not like _you_ of all people would get a date! I mean you're personality is horrible!" I smiled and gave him a flirtatious look. "Says the guy trying to get a girl with his looks instead of personality." The twins laughed and Astrid high fived me. I laughed a little, but kept to myself. Snotlout gave me a death stare, but kept quiet until we arrived. Gobber was somehow there before us and opened the gate. 'Welcome to Dragon Train'in!" Astrid was the first to walk in. I heard her whisper "No turning back." The place was bigger than I originally thought. But, to hold dragons it needs to be. After looks of awe and comments on getting injured, we lined up. I put my long hair up in a tight bun knowing it couldn't get in the way or I'd be toast. Gobber started the introduction.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species ya will learn to fight!" He pointed at every door per dragon. "The Deadly Nadder!" Fishlegs said some facts about each dragon that was said.

"Speed 8; Armor 16"

"The Hideous Zippleback!"

"Stealth times 2!"

"The Monstrous Nightmare!"

"Fire power 15!"

"The Terrible Terror!"

"Attack 8; Venom 12!"

"Can you stop tha'!" Gobber finally shouted.

"And Finally, the Gronckle." Fishlegs leaned a little towards me and whispered "Jaw strength 8." I raised an eyebrow.

I noticed Gobber's hand on the lever to the Gronckle's cage and prepared to grab a shield. They were scattered everywhere in the ring. Snotlout noticed and panicked. "Wow, wow, wait, aren't you going to teach us first?" Gobber smirked and said the famous words that would lead us to our doom. "I believe in learn'in on the job!" and pulled the lever down, releasing the enraged Gronckle. It chased after us, but Gobber continued. "Today is all about survival. If ya get blasted, you're dead. Quick! What's the first thing you're go'in to need?" Snotlout shouted "A doctor?", Fishlegs shouted "Plus five speed?" Me and Astrid shared a knowing look and said at the same time "A shield!" Gobber replied with "Shield! Go!" We all raced to grab a shield that was lying on the floor of the arena. Ironically, mine held mermaids decorating it. "Your most important piece of equitment is your shield. If you had to make a choice between a sword and a shield, Take. The. Shield!" 'Shockingly' to us all, the twins were fighting over the same shield. I rolled my eyes and his behind the weapons rack. The Gronckle shot a blast at their shield and the twins spun and flew a foot away from their previous spot. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're out!" Gobber called out. The twins were dazed. "Those shields are good for another thing. Noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!"

We all started to bang our weapons against out shield. Except for me, I wouldn't be able to hold both at the same time. "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" Snotlout guessed. "5?", but Fishlegs answered "No, 6!" "Correct, that's one for each of ya!" Right after this was said, Fishlegs' shield was blasted to bits. "Fishlegs, out!" As it was said, Fishlegs started to scream while running away. "Hiccup! Get in there!" I was about to come out when a blast hit the wall inches from my head. "No way!" I shouted back. I over heard Snotlout at it again with Astrid. "So, I'm moving into my parent's basement. You should come by sometime to work out! You look like you work out!" he shouted after her and she cartwheeled off. I came out of hiding and she stopped near me. Snotlout screamed as his shield was blasted. I held guard as we both waited for it's next move. "So, it'd just you and me?" She shook her head. "Nope, just you!" and jumped away. My shield got blasted away and I chased after it. "Hiccup!" Gobber cried out to me. I turned and skidded to a stop at the wall, being cornered by it. It stopped and sniffed me, then gave me a confused look. Before it could say anything, Gobber's hook was in it's mouth and he shoved it back into it's cage.

"You'll get another chance, don't you worry! But a dragon will always, _always_ go for the kill!" he said, directing the last part at me. Astrid walked up to me and held a hand out for me to grab. I quickly grabbed it and hauled myself up. My hand went to my arm where I skidded into the wall. "You ok?" sh asked. I nodded. "Thanks. You should teach me some of those moves; I have a feeling I'd need them in the future." she smiled. "Sure, meet me in the woods after lunch." I nodded. We all let out a breath of relief as Gobber went over how we did. "Ruff, Tuff, ya need ta pay more attention! Fishlegs, ya need ta have more of a sense of what go'in on around ya! Snotlout, stop flirting ta girls who don't like ya, and maybe you'd last longer! Hiccup, ya need ta be more involved and quicker. And finally Astrid, ya held good form, but ya need ta hold more steady in a real life situation. No off ya go, train and work on what I told ya!" We all left and separated. All except me and Astrid who were walking to the woods. She started to explain what I need to work on, but more in depth. "In a battle situation, you need to be able to count on your body to do what needs to be done. Like a cartwheel. I've had tons of practice to I can trust my body to do one when it's needed." I nodded. "So what you're saying is I need to trust my instincts more." She nodded "Precisely. You look in shape, but you also need to work your muscles more. I don't think you'd be able to throw Snotlout over your shoulder if needed, but you do need to be able to hold your own weight. Which brings us here." She gestured to a small clearing. A really small clearing. "This seems kind of tight for 2 to train, don't you think?" She thought for a second. "Ya, but we'll have to make due with it!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm. "Follow me, this is your training spot. Meant for you and you only. I have a better place we can go." I started to walk in one direction and she followed. "I'll testify to that." I laughed. "Trust me, you'll like it. My years of walking this island makes it so I know every nook and cranny like the back of my hand." She rolled her eyes and it was quiet until we came across a small path. "This is it?" I shook my head and lead her through a small crack in a large rock. We ducked under a log and came to a cove bigger than the arena. At this time of day the sun made the sea blue pond in the middle of it shimmer. The cove had a 23 foot drop from the top, but was 14 from the ledge we were on. I heard Astrid gasp at it. "So, what do you think? There enough room?" She blinked out of her shock and punched my shoulder. "Thats for not telling me about this place sooner." I laughed and we climbed down to the ground. This is the place I told Toothless to meet me in. "Yep, this is my new favorite training spot." I heard her say. I smiled. "Ya, I come here when I need to think or need a place to be alone. So, where do we start? I think there's enough room." I said while turning to face her. Despite her dormant personality I always saw her as an older sister of sorts. She smiled and threw her axe to the ground, it implanted there and she started showing me forms and techniques when in battle.

She showed me certain stretches to help. Like her 'bridge' form. It's where you put your hands above your head and slowly lean back until your hands hit the ground and you're in a half circle. I, of course was too weak at that point to do it on my own so she helped me. We continued to train until nightfall where we both were sore and breathless. We were lying on the ground looking at the stars. My arms, legs, and back hurt, but I needed to know this stuff. I sat up and took my hair down. "Why do you keep your hair down?" she asked me. I looked at her and looked away. "I just like it down." I heard her sit up. "You seem secretive. Well, you have been since your mom…" I nodded. "It's complicated. I wish I could tell you, my dad, Gobber, or someone, but I can't." She scooched closer to me and sat right beside me. "Then, why don't you?" I sighed. "Because I'm different. I don't mean that on the lines of I act different, I mean I _am_ different. I can't tell anyone because my mom tried her best to keep me safe." She sighed. "If I promise on the head of every Viking on this island, would you tell me? I won't tell anyone, not on my, or the villages lives." I thought for a minute. "Only if you tell me why you've been so dormant. I know you're going to hate me when I tell you my secret, probably avoid me. But, I'd like to know." She held her hand up for mine. "I promise." I brought my hand to hers and smiled. I stood up. "It might be better to show you rather than tell." We walked over to the water's edge and I took off my boots and half-jacket. "Hiccup, what are you…." She didn't finish. I hopped on a rock and started to glow. I dived into the water and resurfaced, and I swam to my side and made sure m tail was visible. Her mouth dropped. I looked down in shame when I felt her hand on my tail. "You're….you...how…" she stuttered out. "My mom was one too. I didn't know about this side of me until I was 10. Or when I started to grow into my teen stage." She was in awe and still feeling my tail.

"So this explains a few things." she said and I laughed. "Ya, like why I'm so fragile. Merfolk although beautiful aren't the most physically strong. Magically speaking it depends, but..."

"You can do magic?"

"Yes, but it's nothing bad. The only thing us Merfolk can do with magic that's bad is our singing. Our voices are laced with magic causing a siren effect." She nodded while I told her this. "How many other Mermaids are there?"

"From my years of swimming, I've been the only one in the archipelago. There could be more, I've just never met any." She nodded.

"Does this have anything to do with your 'disease'?" I groaned.

"I was afraid you'd ask that. So, Mermaids often pass out, get sick, all that fun stuff for 3 reasons. 1, we're actually sick, 2, we use too much magic at a time, and 3, mating season."

"You guys have a mating season?"

"Yep. It happens during or around Snoggletog. What happens is Mermaids, or the females go off for 3 days straight, no sleep what so ever to find a gift for a male. It's to prove to the male that they're a good enough mate for them."

"What do the Females have to get the male?"

"It could be anything from a magical artifact, to a weapon. Basically anything that would be of interest of the male. Like my mom. She was married at 17 to my dad. That Snoggletog she was gone for 3 days, but returned with my dad's favorite axe. Unbeknownst to him, it's a magical axe. It's enchanted to flame up, but it's spelled so it doesn't."

She listened to me in interest. "So, wouldn't that make you half human?" I shook my head.

"Merfolk, because they're so rare have gained the magical ability to be able to reproduce with any animal they want. Literally. A book I read that my mom used to own tells a story of one becoming mates with a lion, and another with a shark. The only downside is it takes years to adapt to the mate before any offspring is made. Like me, My mom was married at 17, but wasn't pregnant until 36."

"Wow. Wait, do you have a mate?" I looked at her. 'Should I tell her about Toothless? No, it's too early to be able to tell if we're a thing yet.' I thought. I shook my head. "No, but I am still looking. Between you and me, there isn't a lot of good options here." We had a laugh about that. "So, what about you? You promised to tell me why you've been so dormant." I asked. She looked down, nervous. "Well, f..for certain families, family names are important. When the Flightmare came and ruined my family's name, I guess I got vengeful. I wanted to get back at the dragon for what it did and...and I wanted to train as hard as I could to do so. I didn't want anything in my way, so I guess I just….shut down." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. I know the feeling of losing a loved one to a dragon. My mom got taken protecting me." She smiled and gave me a hug. "Thank you, Hiccup. I think I've needed someone to open up to." I nodded. "You and me both. Just so you know, Gothi is the only other one on this island to know about…..this." I said gesturing to my tail. "As long as I bring her healing herbs from around the archipelago." She smiled again. Then she punched my shoulder. "That's for keeping secrets." I smiled and splashed a little water at her. We laughed again. I brought my tail out of the water and turned back into my human form. "We should head back, Gobber gets scared if I'm not back before dinner." She nodded and we went back to the village. I suddenly felt tired, the kind I get when passing out is close. I grabbed her arm and fell to the ground. "Wow, what is it?" she said a little panicked. "Forgot to mention that mating season messes with sleeping." Her eyes widened a little in understanding. "You don't get enough sleep which causes you to pass out from lack of it." I nodded, eyes dropping. She pulled one of my arms around her and helped me back to my house and into bed."Thanks Astrid. For today. Was…..most….fun...in...while" I said, slowly falling to sleep. I felt her pull the covers up to my chest and her kiss my head. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I heard her say "Night, sis."

* * *

The week had passed surprisingly quick and I got a lot done. Me and Astrid would train early in the morning and right after Dragon Training and go our separate ways. She's been warming up to me since I told her my secret and me hers. Of course, she still doesn't know about Toothless and unless something serious starts I most likely won't. I have been doing better in training, though. Less clumsy, more useful, and a good strategist. Gobber is even surprised at it. But, once I told him Astrid was helping me train, his shock wore off. Despite my improvement, Astrid is still the best in class and both of us wouldn't have it any other way. The only downside to this is now Snotlout is starting to hit on me more often. Another pain me and her have to go through together. Astrid and I had just left an hour ago from the cove and we were in the Great Hall. Because of how normal I'm getting in the village, I've been getting more respect and voice. Less glares and snide comments. I was picking at my food, training today and my off sleeping has taken away my appetite. Me and Astrid are becoming good friends again, but in public we just act mutual. She does her thing and I do mine, with a few nice comments and favors. Snotlout was being a suck-up to us, as usual when I felt my magic rise a little in me. 'My meeting with Toothless, I almost forgot!' I thought. To keep suspicions low, I got up and put my food away. I bid everyone goodnight saying I wasn't feeling well and walked back to my house. I went through it and out the front door that went out to the woods.

Once I made it to the cove I saw Toothless exploring it. I smiled a wide smile and rushed to meet him. "Long time, no see." I said. He nodded. "Nice place you got here. I'll have to visit more often." I smiled, his deep, rumbling voice almost making me blush. "Ya, I like it here myself." I couldn't keep my eyes off of him and the temptation to touch him got the better of me. I started to stroke his scales, giving a sort of massage. He let out a purr and his wings dropped. I rubbed around his neck and shoulders, releasing any tension that was stored up. "You, gorgeous, have magical hands." he purred. I just smiled sweetly and continued to relax his muscles. I stopped after a good 20 minutes. He shook himself like a wolf or dog would when they're wet. We started to talk about our week and what we've been up to. Toothless said there hasn't been any raids since the one he got shot down in. I told him about Dragon Training, Astrid and me, and life in general. He paid attention and listened better than almost the whole village does, and I liked that about him. 'Yep. Say hello to your future mate, Hiccup!'

* * *

 **Toothless' POV**

It wasn't until she showed up that I knew I found the right place. I was still looking around when she approached me and said "Long time, no see." I nodded, still observing the cove. "Nice place you got here. I'll have to visit more often" I turned to look at her. She was still the gorgeous brunette I met a week ago, only she was dressed in Viking clothes. Her hair was down and flowing and she was wearing a green dress with a belt. She had her legs covered with dark brown pants and light brown boots. Over her dress she was wearing what smelled like bear skin. It wasn't a full 'jacket' as they were called, it was split halfway. But her body was nicely toned, for a human anyways. "Ya, I like it here myself." she finished. I turned to walk to the pond when I felt her hands start to rub my neck. Despite not raiding for the queen, I was sore from helping around the two nests. Her hands were massaging my shoulders and neck, and I mean it when I tell you it felt AMAZING! I can only imagine what _other_ things she could do with those magic hands of hers. I completely gave into the relaxing feel of her hands and started to purr. She rubbed and rubbed until I felt sleepy. Then she stopped and took a seat against my side.

"So, anything new going on with you Vikings?" I asked. A lot can happen in a week. "Oh, well quite a bit actually. The night I came home my dad and a good amount of Vikings went in search of the nest. Right after that, me and a few other teens started Dragon Training."

"Do I want to know what that is?"

"It's where we get taught how to fight dragons. I have no intention of hurting any by hand, but my dad put me in there so I knew what to do if I ever got in trouble with one. My friend Astrid has also started helping me with self defence."

"Astrid's the one who went all locked up after the Blind Duster attacked your home, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but we call it a Flightmare." I nodded. It was quiet for a while before I spoke up.

"We haven't raided anywhere since you found me. Though I've been traveling a lot from this nest to the other one. You wouldn't believe the stress." She smiled and said "I thought you looked tense. Would explain why you didn't resist me when I started massaging you." I nodded. Just then, my heat started to act up. The massage and her smell were causing it. Again. I lightly licked her cheek and moved down her neck where her breathing hitched. Her head rested on mine which signaled me to lick harder. I knew now wasn't the time for us to mate, but a little foreplay on her wouldn't hurt. Might even help with both of our frustrations. She sighed and I noticed her tense up, attempting to resist the pleasure. I wrapped my tail around her waist and slid it up and down. She stopped resisting, I mean I couldn't blame her. It took a lot to resist me and my actions, dragon or not. Her hands came around my head and she buried her head against mine. I internally smiled in accomplishment. Her hands began to scratch the area behind my frills and I began to purr. I can never reach back there to scratch, even on my life. If there's an itch, I just have to get used to it. I stopped licking her and nuzzled into her neck. I wouldn't be able to take anymore of this without losing it. I blame her irresistible scent.

She sighed and rubbed against me, relaxing from the pleasure. I moved my head from her shoulder junction to the top of her head, breathing in her lovely scent. We stayed like that, cozily in silence, the sounds of nature the only thing heard. "What happened here?" she asked, pointing to a scar on the soft part of my neck. "It was an accident that happened when I was younger and was learning how to fly. I was my parent's first hatchling and I was treated like a treasure to them. My mother kept me close, fearing for my saftey me being their first and all and was always there to comfort me. She was the side that spoiled me. But my dad, although protective of me like no tomorrow, was strict and kept me in line." She leaned in in interest. "So, back to the topic, they were teaching me how to fly. I was about 10 human years and was no bigger than a mountain lion. I had reached the age to learn. So I was having trouble with balance and another dragon, you know it as a Monstrous Nightmare would always make fun of me for any troubles I had. My mother always reassured me that it was hard, but I would become a better flyer than him. I was in the middle of practice when he shot a blast at me thinking it was 'just a joke'. I ended up spiraling out of the sky and into a bush of large thorns. One of which gave me a deep, nasty gash on my neck that wouldn't stop bleeding. That was my first encounter with a near death experience. I did almost die, the gash hit an artery causing me to almost bleed to death. It took a week for me to recover and even longer for my parents to forgive that Nightmare." She gave me a curious and sad look. I just licked her cheek and reassured her that "It was a long time ago. He was forgiven, although not gone without punishment."

She just smiled and rested back on my side, closing her eyes. I could tell she was tired, so I didn't bug her. I recalled the memory, though. It still felt like yesterday.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _I was looking over the edge of the overhang. I gulped nervously, my parents moved me to a different ledge after many arguments the other one was too low. My mom licked my neck and offered a warm smile; I attempted one back. "D..did we really have to move places?"My dad walked up next to me and looked down. "I suppose it's a little high up, but you'll get used to it. Just like the last overhang." I let out a shaky breath and positioned myself to launch over the edge. I jumped, scared from the new placement when I heard the Nightmare FireMouth's laugh. "Hahahaha! Look at you Mikatshe! Scared of a little fall, hahahaha!" I turned to look at him, less than amused. "Well, me unlike you is still learning how to fly." He just laughed again. "You're so pathetic, I learned how to fly in a week!" "But I'm not a Nightmare, I'm a Night Fury." "Ya, the lesser kind of dragon! Everyone knows Monstrous Nightmares are the best kind of dragon!" My father, clearly tired of hearing this said "That's not what your mother said last night." FireMouth tried to reply, but couldn't. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned away while my mother tried to reassure me. "Don't listen to him, Mikatshe. He might have learned faster, but that just means he'll be a lousy flyer." I smiled and nuzzled her snout._

 _Now with a new determination, I launched off the ledge and practiced my flight. I was wobbly, but to steady out my flight I kept my tailfins straight. Now that I was steady, I slowly turned right while leaning my fins to the right. I smiled seeing that I was doing it. I looked over and saw my parents were on the ledge instead of behind me to make sure I'm ok. My mother motioned her paw in a way to tell me to go on. I nodded and kept flying, gradually increasing speed each time. I was doing really good when I saw something bright from the corner of my eye. I turned and immediately was hit with an immense heat on my side. "Mikatshe!" I heard my mother call and I suddenly realised I was falling. My back was facing the ground and I took a minute to turn around. When I did I was less than 150 feet from the ground. I wasn't taught how to catch myself if I fell, my mother or father would always catch me. I didn't know what to do, so I just braced myself for impact. My shoulder hit the ground first and the pain was so bad my arm was numb. I continued to rolland skid on the ground, a dirt indent and trail forming behind me when I passed through a bush. I felt a sting grow on my neck, but was still too fast in the crash to do anything about it. I finally stopped when I came to a 12 foot drop and almost fell. But before I could, my good arm caught the sedge and stopped the fall._

 _I pulled myself up and started to breath through the pain of it all. My arm was for sure broken. But what worried me more was how my breathing was getting more labored and harder to take in. I felt a warmth come from my neck and was reminded of the sting. I brought my broken arm to it and pulled back seeing it coated in the red liquid. I immediately panicked and held my paw to it, trying to keep the bleeding down but it was non stop. I swayed and fell against a tree and saw a pool of red where I was standing. I normally keep my cool because my father always told me to stay calm, but I lost it at this point. I began to cry, I was hurt, scared, and mortified at seeing all of this blood. I didn't calm one bit when my mother came through the bushes and found me. She screamed and ran to me, moving my paw and licking the cut to keep the blood flow to a minimal. My father was there not a second later and his mouth dropped when he saw me. I would have laughed at it if I wasn't so scared. My tears grew when I saw how pale my scales had gotten. My father tried to get me to get calm, but I didn't. He kept saying the harder I breathed, the worse it got._

 _I wasn't any calmer, but the wave of tiredness kept me from crying anymore. I was whimpering and slowly falling asleep. My dad's eyes widened and he put his paws on my shoulders and shook. "Hey, don't you dare close your eyes, Mikatshe! You're stronger than that! Stay awake am I clear?" I was jolted from the movement of my broken shoulder. "B..b..but, I'm so tired." I barely managed to whisper. He forced me to look at him right in the eye. "I know, but if you go asleep there's a good chance you won't wake up. So stay awake, if not for yourself, for your mother and me." I nodded and let out a shaky breath. The next hour went by fast, maybe too fast. I remember my mother helping me to my father's back and her talking to me to keep me up. She had to shake me a few times. I don't even remember the healer doing her work, it was all just a blurr. After that it was all black. I stopped resisting my upcoming unconsciousness and let it overtake me. I woke up what seemed like hours later when really it was days. I was warm and I cuddled closer to it. I looked up seeing my mother's teary eyes and she began to lick and nuzzle me. I rubbed her back sluggishly."We were so worried you wouldn't wake up. You were so pale and motionless, we thought you…" I just nuzzled her back, keeping quiet. "I tried to stay awake as long as I could. I'm sorry I scared you, mother." I croaked out. She just purred and had me go back to sleep._

 **End of Flashback:**

* * *

It turns out FireMouth was banned from using his fire in the nest until he can prove he can use it right. When he came to apologise both my mother and father almost got into a fight with his parents. I stopped them saying if they were here of ill will, they could kick them out. But we didn't know, so I let him say what needed to say. He apologised and it was one of the most sincere things I've ever heard up to this day. My parents still were sour at him, but I forgave him. We actually became good friends despite our differences. My parents still didn't trust him, though. I couldn't blame them, though I mean the dragon almost killed their firstborn that they were overprotective of. They grew to not hate him more over the years, but they still don't like him. But, they're doing better with my two younger sisters. They're identical twins, Periwinkle and Lilac, named from their purple eyes and their interest of flowers. It took my parents a little while to name them. They're almost fully grown now and they took my spot at patrolling the nest.

I'll have to introduce her to my family sometime. They'll love her, I just know it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey guys! This is my newest story and it was a thought I have had for awhile. I hope you like it and comment if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

The rays of everlasting gold that shone from the sun is what I woke up to. It was a chilly morning, and despite that, I was warm. Sitting up, I stretched and scanned the cove that was brightened by the sun. A lick on my cheek drew my attention to the black dragon behind me. "I would normally complain at anyone who slept in too long, but I was actually kind of sad when you woke up" he said. I just shook my head. I looked into his eyes, feeling a warmth bubble up inside of me. My hands subconsciously pulled themselves together as a sign of my feelings welling up inside of me. His eyes were so mesmerizing to me, the acidic color that had strands of darker green, lighter green, yellow, and the brown that surrounded his pupils. The brown somehow highlighted the green next to it to make it glow a little.

Moments of staring turned to minutes. I might have been staring, but he didn't seem to mind. As beautiful as his eyes were, that's not all I saw in his them. No, what I saw was a bunch of emotions swirling about, some fighting with others, and some growing. I could definitely identify want in his eyes. I stopped being surprised by that emotion in other guys when I grew into my shape. I could also see love in his eyes. It wasn't a lot, but it was slowly growing. I could see curiosity, contentment, hints of happiness, stress, and longing. I knew of course with what he's told me about dragons and his life he wouldn't be perfect, but I would expect at least happiness to be more evident. He wasn't unhappy, but uncontent and missing happiness. I wanted nothing more but to change that, and that's what I'll do. Maybe not in mating, but there's more to life then that.

I reached my hand out to his head and rested it in the junction between his eyes and gave him a comforting smile. For what reason, I had no idea, but he seemed to like it as he rubbed his head back on my hand.

* * *

 **Toothless' POV**

Her human eyes may be smaller than mine, but they were just as readable as the next persons. And to me, far more beautiful. Few I've ever seen had her eyes, but they were cold and broken, not graceful and strong like hers. They were similar in color to mine, hazel around the pupil and green for the rest, but were more simple. That's the difference between any other animal or dragon eye to a human or human-like creature, animal eyes were complex. Complex in a sense that allows them to see in the dark, or see body temperatures. But not humans, oh no they have simple eyes meant only to see the basics.

I've seen other humans with these same eyes bulit in color like hers, but they were never strong enough to deal with the world and what was thrown their way. They were split open under pressure and invaded with all of the horror and pain that was allowed to enter. They were weak and unable to stand strong or hold dignity to an enemy. So unlike this beautiful maiden in front of me. Her eyes held pain, but a strength that far out weighed it. Her eyes held many emotions like the rest of us. They held need, desire, kindness, grace, wisdom, sadness, confusion, and hurt. Love was there, but was slowly building. She suddenly smiled in a comforting manner and rested her hand on my head, right between my eyes. I felt relaxed under her touch and nuzzled it.

A warmth grew in me, but this time it wasn't full of lust. What it was, I had no idea but I didn't fight it. We may be pre-mates, but it's rare for us dragons to find love with mates. Dragons only mate for population and lust, never love. Love to a dragon is rare, and True Love is just a legend. Plenty of animals say humans are the finders and givers of love, but us dragons find that hard to believe. With their rage, greed, betrayal, and dark desires we think True Love was just a story told to children. That's why a dragon neve says 'I Love You' to another dragon, love isn't real to us. It's just a story.

Knowing this still a voice argues that the symptoms of love are there. Unusual warmth, blushing, that sort of thing. I've had mates before, but never felt and actual twinge of emotion for them. Yet here I am with another pre-mate who hasn't even properly kissed me yet that can make me blush. I stood up and gave a cat-like stretch. She didn't move, but kept her eyes on me. She blinked a few times after a little while and stood up. "I should go. Training will start soon and I can't miss it". I nodded and replied at the same time "Yea, I should get back to the nest and see what going on". It was kind of awkward.

"So um, see ya later, I guess? I mean, I would like to…" "Yes, later then? It sounds nice…" we said at the same time, again. She was blushing, and I knew I was too. 'This is getting awkward. What's the matter with you, you literally just spent a night with her, and now you're stuttering like a child!' We stood there in silence for a few minutes when I walked up to her and licked her cheek. I gave a nod as in a 'see you later' gesture and flew towards the nest. 'Gee Tooth, you need to get a hold of yourself. You're a Night Fury for god's sake! You don't blush.' I scolded myself. I stopped dead in my tracks to see Viking long ships approaching the fog that conceals the nest from the world. They entered in just as I was approaching and immediately the watch dragon that turned out to be a Nightmare attacked.

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

I honestly don't remember anything after Toothless flew away. Not the walk home, not Gobber's introduction to today's lesson, and not when the dragon was released. What snapped me out of my daze was a blast of fire that almost took my head. "Focus Hiccup! You're not even try'in!" Gobber shouted. I snapped my head in front of me to see the sky blue Nadder's head sticking out from behind a metal wall and it charging at me. I ran to my right as Gobber shouted in the background "Today is all about _attack_! Nadders are quick and ligh' on their feet! Your job is ta be quicker and ligh'er!"

I lost the Nadder, but didn't stop running. I heard presumably Fishlegs scream then yell out "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Ignoring us as usual, Gobber said "Look for it's blind spo'. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and stirke". I continue running forward as I past the twins who foolishly run right into the Nadder. "What the? Where did you go? I can smell you hatchlings!" the Nadder said moving the head from left to right. I run off, but hear another blast as Gobber explains "Blind spot yes, deaf spot...uuh, not so much". I reach a wall where I see Astrid and Snotlout. "Hiccup!" she whispered sternly and gestures for me to get down.

I get down and hold my shield to my chest. Astrid peaks over and rolls behind another wall. Snotlout goes and I go. Or attempt to. My shield weighed me down. The 'clank' of the shield meeting the ground caught her attention and she began to chase me. She hops on the walls and runs into Snotlout and Astrid. I can't understand what he said, but I can tell it's something that has to do with boasting. The next thing I know is the Nadder begins to chase Astrid and the walls start to knock over and break. I run, but get tripped by the others shoving me over trying to get away from something. I get up and am met with Astrid falling from a wall towards me. "HICCUUP!" she shouts. I try to move, but too late I get shoved down to the ground by her weight.

All breath I had gets knocked out of me when her elbow hits my chest along with the fall. I can feel the bruise start to form, and it's not going to be a pretty one. I struggle to take in a breath as I see Astrid try to take her axe from my shield. 'It must have gotten stuck in the fall. I hear wood break and get a few splinters got into my arms. I see her eyes go wide as I feel the ground vibrate from heavy steps of the Nadder. She pulls really hard on my shield still attached to my arm. I tightened the straps so I wouldn't drop my shield again, and her pulling on it was painful! She pulls it free, steps away, and smacks the Nadder away along with the shield. "Ahh! Stupid hatchling, you almost took out my eye!" The Nadder said, running off.

I breath in the pain of my chest and arm, stumble up, and fall against the wall holding by badly bruised arm. I pull up my sleeve and see my creamy, pale skin turning shades of blue and purple in two separate places. Astrid turns around to look at me angry when she sees my arm and my heavy breathing. The anger in her eyes fades and she grabs my arm gently. "Sorry Hiccup, got caught in the moment. You ok?" I take in breaths and nod. She presses on places on my arm and I flinch on areas around the blue and purple.

Gobber came from my left and looked at my arm too. I blinked back tears of pain when they stopped. "Couldn't ya have gone a li'le easier?" he asked Astrid. She glared at him and helped me to Gothi's for an inspection. She looked at it, put it in a wrap, and in a sling saying it was badly bruised. I wasn't to use it for the rest of the week. I sighed as Gobber said I still needed to watch the lesson. I traveled back home and secretly went to the cove. I waited for Toothless for a few hours, drawing in the sand. It went from Berk, to the cove, to finally Toothless himself. I hadn't realised he was watching me draw him until I felt a gust of hot air on my back.

I jumped and turned back to see him with wide and curious eyes. "You're a good artist. You even captured my good side!" he stated. I whacked his chest and commented "You're good side? You look the same on both sides!" He gives a wink and I rolled my eyes. He laughed, but stopped abruptly seeing my arm. His pupils slit as I saw where he was looking. I looked at him at back at my arm. "Oh, training today was a little rough".

He said nothing as he walked up and sniffed my arm, reeling back. "What did this to you?" he said dangerously. I ran my hand through my hair and said "W..well, we were being chased by a Nadder, _b..but_ Astrid fell on me and got her axe stuck in my shield. It was heading towards us a..a..and she needed her axe, soo" I stuttered. Pressure and me don't mix. He huffed, pupils expanding a little; they were still slitted, just not aggressively. He shoved me against a nearby boulder and ripped off my sling. My face was heated so much I thought I was feverish.

He almost tore my sleeve shoving it up my arm to the bandages. I stopped him from tearing away the bandages and took them off myself. His eyes widened at the dark coloring on my pale skin. His eyes grew dangerous again. I leaned up to touch his face, but he flew of muttering things like "She's going to pay for this" and "touching my pre-mate, I oughta" I sighed and rewrapped my arm in the bandages and sling. I walked to where he was laying down grumpily and sat next to him. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather have this bruise than a half burnt face. I don't like it any better than you, but I'll live".

He sighed while licking my cheek. "You have me there. Here" he said while regurgitating a fish for me. It may seem disgusting, but it's a gift of affection. It's meant to help me get better. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. I wasn't fond of super slimy textures, but his saliva heals wounds faster, so I picked at it. I wasn't planning on finishing it so I gave the rest to him with a thank you. I got up and grabbed a stick to draw with. Toothless got up and tore a sapling from the ground and began to drag it around like he was drawing something. I couldn't make out anything so I assumed it was a giant squiggle.

I looked around when he was done, but still couldn't make out anything. I moved to get a better spot when Toothless suddenly growled. I jumped before realising I stepped on a line. To be a little annoying I did a few other test steps before stepping over the line. I smiled sweetly at him before making my way out of the squiggles. I kept my focus down on the lines to make sure I didn't step on any. I moved with grace, something rare to me when I felt another warm gust of air from behind me, blowing my hair a little.

I turned to look up and saw Toothless looking down on me. I relaxed and faced him completely. I got lost in his eyes again and before I knew what was happening, we were leaning into each other. My good arm went up to the left side of his face where I held it. My heart rate was steadily rising the closer I got to him. I looked at him one more time before my eyes closed and I closed the distance between us. I jumped at the warmth and sparks his lips brought. Sure, they were a lot bigger than mine, but they felt exactly how I'd imagined them. Warm, comforting, and there were sparks of something that made my lips tingle.

We pulled away and I looked away, a smile and blush to my face. If he could blush, I'm sure he would be doing so. I bit my lip and my eyes darted from him back to the ground. We stood there for a few seconds before I felt his tail on my chin. It guided my face back to his and this time he licked my lips. It was like the licks he gave my cheeks, gentle but full of feeling. I opened my mouth a little and let him kiss me. My lips drew back to his and we kissed for a full minute before breaking apart for air. I felt my heart beating in my chest, so loud I thought the world could hear it. I felt my face flush pink and blood pump through my tingling lips. I turned to look at him and a smile took over my features just as one took over his.

He stepped up to me and nuzzled his chin on my head. I rubbed him back and wrapped my arm around his large neck. I rested my head near his scar and began to trace it with my finger. I breathed in his scent; even with my weak sense of smell I could smell him. He smelt of ocean breeze with a hint of Earth to it. This was something I could get used to.

* * *

 **Toothless' POV**

I can't believe we just kissed. She was dancing around the lines I made when she stopped right in front of me. The sun was setting and the glow of orange reflected beautifully off her brown hair and green eyes. She looked so beautiful and my heart began to pound. I leaned down slowly and she leaned up towards me. I closed my eyes when we shared a human kiss. Her lips, although small were so soft. They're just as I imagined they would be. She held my face a little closer for a few more seconds, then we split apart.

We avoided each other's gaze for a few seconds. My heart was pounding faster than me flying at my top speed. I'd never felt this way in my entire life! No fear, excitement, pain, or anything has ever caused my heartbeat to rise like this. I gathered enough courage to do a dragon kiss. I want to see if it has the same effect. I glided my tail over and brought it under her chin. Bringing her face back to mine, I licked her lips. She opened her mouth a little and brought her lips back to mine. This had the same effect as her human kiss did. We continued to kiss for another minute before we broke apart.

We both were a little breathless, but I don't believe either of us cared. I turned to look at her and she grew a wide smile. I couldn't help but smile back. My chest welled up with affection and I stepped over her and rested my chin on her head. I felt her rub her head on mine and her arms wrap around my neck. One went down to trace my scar. Taking in her scent, I could smell forest and a hint of lavender. She must like bathing more than most, because I can't remember a time I've smelt a flower on someone. This is a scent I can get used to.

We stayed like that for who knows how long when the cove went dark. The setting sun had passed the walls of the cove leaving it a dark grey. I tightened the hug a little before letting go. There was a beautiful smile plastered to her face which I'm sure wouldn't be coming off anytime soon. I hopped over to a comfortable spot and laid down, motioning for her to join me. She, of course did. I was still sour about her arm, but it's apart of life I suppose. As much as I want to take her with me and treat her like a one of a kind treasure, I can't.

I hate seeing her with even a small nick or scratch, but she does need to learn how to defend herself. I know female humans aren't very cruel with others and if she were to go against one, she'd just get hurt. What I get worried about is when a guy sees her and decides to do something….I don't even want to think about that. I felt something cool on my forehead and come out of my thoughts to see her rubbing my head. "You looked ready to kill so I thought something cool would calm you down". She pulled back her hand to see a cloth soaked with water.

"Thank you. I was just thinking about what could happen to you if you couldn't defend yourself. Against another guy". She smiled and replied "Ya, I get a lot of those looks from other guys, but my dad is the chief. The biggest, strongest, and scariest viking on the island. If anyone tries to even flirt with me, he'd be on them faster than a starving wolf on a sheep. Trust me, when I was 11 a 16 year old boy was hitting on me. Even when I was growing in shape, I didn't truly understand what it meant. Boy, my dad _and_ Gobber took him for a _little talk_. Never spoke to me again".

I laughed a little. Then I grew worried. "What...what will he do if he ever found out about us? About you?" She looked down. "W..well, I know my dad loves me. He always will, but if he found out I was a magical half-fish, he'd kick me off the island. If he found out about us, I'd be exiled and you killed because you're a dragon; a Night Fury above all that. Vikings are prideful, hard-headed, and stubborn. They enjoy a good fight, but for your species of dragon they are instructed to ' _hide and pray it doesn't find you_ '. I gave an accomplished smirk.

"Good". She huffed, amused at my comment. She rested her head against my side and closed her eyes. We were left in a comforting silence for a long time before I heard a noise. Footsteps to be exact. Hiccup heard them too and before anyone had time to react, a Nadder jumped down from a wall and began to circle us, threateningly. I jumped up and stood my ground. "What do you want, Doubleshot?" I growled. He looked crazed and laughed. "What do _I_ want? I want to be promised safety from the Queen! She promised me and mine guaranteed safety if I hunted down what was precious to you!"

My eyes widened. 'Hiccup' I thought. I kept my tail wrapped around her. "She's lying, Double. This is _her_ we're talking about, she only cares about power and herself. She knows what you dragons will do in fear. Look at you! You're the smartest dragon I know in that nest, and now you're going to kill for your own needs?" His wings extended and eyes narrowed. "Like you would know me and my pain! You haven't even lost anyone you've cared about to this!" His tail clicked as the spikes were in position to be used.

I slashed my paw at him and got him to jump back. "Look at what you're doing Double! You talk about how bad she is, yet here you are feeding her power! She promised you safety from _her_ , not from humans! You and your family still have to raid! If you don't feed her, she'll just do what she is now, send someone out for you!" He froze for a second, debating on this. He looked back up at me, fear growing in his eyes again. "That...that's a risk I'm willing to take" he said as he shot multiple spines at her. She jumped out of the way and rolled up to him.

I ran to stop her when an amazing voice filled the air. Double stopped too, mesmerized by the voice.

" _Come on skinny love, just last the year. Pour a little salt we were never here. My my my, my my my my my my. Staring at the sink of blood and crushed Veneer. I tell my love to wreck it all, cut out all the ropes, and let me fall, my my my, my my my my my my. Right in the moment this order's tall. And I told you to be patient, and I told you to be kind, and I told you to be balanced, and I told you to be fine, and in the morning I'll be with you, but it'll be a different kind, cause I'll be holding all the tickets, and you'll be holding all the fines…."_

Double was fast asleep by now. I shook the haze from my mind and looked at her. She was stroking his face slightly in a sort of apology. Even in his sleep, I felt uneasy around him. More importantly, I felt uneasy that she was around him. I growled lowly and guided her away from him. "Poor thing. What has that Queen been doing to them?" She asked innocently. I gave her a pitying look and held her close. "I'm not sure; clearly she doesn't like me interfering with her ruling".

She nodded, stroking my side to calm me down. Sadly it worked. "As much as I would love to stay, I have a feeling this is out of my control". I nodded again. "Head back to your village. You'll be safer there with your people. Please, call for me if something happens, alright?" I gave her the most worried eyes I could muster. She couldn't hold against it, like I had thought. "Alright. Just..just stay safe, please?" I licked her cheek and nodded. "I'll be fine, I can come out of a fight with 5 to 1 without a scratch. Go on, now, I'll be fine".

She sighed. She also leaned up and gave me a peck on the lips before running off. I licked them, trying to remove the tingle from them. I wasn't even fazed when Double tried to attack me again, and I just knocked him out by slapping him with my tail. 'I couldn't have asked for a better option for a mate'.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last one. School's almost up, and exams are here, so making a super long chapter isn't going to come easy. But I hoped you liked this one, and comment if you want more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

My life right about now is pretty complicated, I'll admit, but I still love it. Each day carried out the same as the next, starting with me getting up early to work at the forge. Next I would go to the cove to train with Astrid. She really likes the cove, seems to have made it her new work out area. After that, we'd head off to Dragon Training and bomb it. I'm not the best in training right now, but holding a steady 2nd or 3rd, rarely a 4th place in it. After we would go to lunch and put up with Snotlout's flirting. Next me and her would go train some more in the cove, me sometimes teaching her stuff about Mermaids. Then we'd go off to dinner and head our separate ways. I know it's usually takes hours after dinner for me to actually fall asleep so that's when I go back to the cove to meet up with Toothless.

My dad and most of the villagers are still out hunting for the nest, so that leaves the village quiet and empty as I'm walking through it this early in the morning. I couldn't fall back asleep, my body taking less and less sleep each week so I decided to wake up earlier than normal. Reaching the forge, I picked up a sack of coal and began to heat up the hearth. It was about 2 hours later that Gobber walked in. "Mornin' lass, sleep well?" I shook my head answering "Barely a wink, but I'm fine". He sighed; there wasn't anything he could do so he started to help me in repairs.

Because almost everyone was out hunting, there was little to do in the forge, and I fixed most of that little. We finished early and I felt a little off. Like I hadn't slept for a week which was pretty much true. I walked outside as Gobber began to put things away and I began to feel….energized? No seriously, I actually feel like I could run around the island 20 times straight! "Hiccup, are ya alrigh'?" I gave an enthusiastic smile and said "Yep, I'm feeling great, so when does training start?"

He put his hand on my head and searched my temperature. "Are ya sure yur feel'in alright?" I nodded a little too enthusiastically and replied "What? I'm feeling fine! I feel like I could run 20 laps around the island!" He sighed and said "I don' know lass, yur act'in a little off". "No, I'm fine, please let me go in training today, please? Pretty, pretty please? With a cherry on top?" I gave him my puppy eyes and he groaned. "Alrigh', but the minute ya feel'in strang, yur out, understand?" I once again nodded like I was 5.

"Hey Hiccup! Come on, it's time for training" I heard Astrid yell. "I'm coming!" I shouted back. I took my apron off, put on my jacket, took down my hair, and ran up to her. "So, what are we doing today? Cartwheels? Handstands? Back flips? Running laps around the island?" She just laughed and asked "Where is all this energy coming from? Did you finally get some sleep?" I shook my head "Barely an hour, but I feel like I could swim to the edge of the world and back! Come on, I'll race you to the cove!" I challenged. I didn't wait for a reply because I already began to run.

For the first time, I made it to the cove before her. I was still jumping around with the energy of a 5 year old when she arrived. "Come on! Come on! Come on! Why are you acting so slow today?" She had her hands on her knees and was almost gasping for air. "I'm ( _breath)_ not ( _breath)_ being ( _breath)_ slow. You're ( _breath)_ being ( _breath)_ very fast ( _breath)_ ". I just laughed and began to practice what she already taught me while she was recovering. After an hour she was out of breath again, but I was still energized. "Where is this energy coming from? I mean seriously, who does 150 burpees and still has enough energy to run?"

I shrugged when I looked up at the time. "Oh! Oh! It's time for Dragon Training, comeoncomeoncomeon!" I repeated pulling on her arm. I seriously was acting like her younger sister here. She laughed again. "Alright! Alright! I'm going, no need to act like a child". On the way there she somehow got me to stay at her pace. Jogging. I wanted to run, but she said to save it for training. I didn't stay when I saw the ring and I ran there, leaving behind a worn out Astrid.

I was practically bouncing off the walls when the rest of the group arrived. "Seriously! Why is everyone so slow today!?" I complained. "Wow, what's wrong with her? She's never this childish". Tuff piped up and said "Ha! Uncontrollable euphoria! Classic sleep deprivation symptom". Everyone looked at him. "And, you know this how?" Fishlegs asked. "Uncle Gorgstave. He had insomnia for 27 years!" he replied. "Ya, we're experts in the field" Ruff added. "Well, she said she had barely an hour of sleep so I guess it makes sense" Astrid piped up.

The rest of training was a blur after that. All I can really remember is being extremely energized until it was over. Then I think I passed out. I woke up in my bed who knows how long after. I felt extremely sore and worn out. Probably all the work I did catching up to me. I felt something cold on my forehead so I took it off. It was a wet rag. I took a sharp breath as a jolt of pain zapped through my muscles. Everywhere ached, burned, or hurt when I moved. Placing a hand on my head I looked around to see I was at Gothi's house in the emergency bed she had.

I could see out of the window she had that the sun had just finished setting. I could also hear a few voices outside the room. I slowly stood up, with plenty of trouble because of my soreness and dizziness, but made it to the door. I saw Gobber and Astrid talking to Gothi. I decided to stay quiet for a few minutes. "Come on Gothi, there has to be something you can give her!" Astrid complained worriedly. She scribbled down on the sand and Gobber translated. "She says because of her disease, her op'ions are lim'ed". Astrid stomped her feet and looked my way. "You're up already?" I just nodded. Gobber and Gothi joined and saw me at the door way.

Gobber hobbled up to me and put an arm around me. "Alrigh' lass, why don' we get ya home". I nodded again. "I'll go with" Astrid said, trailing us. I just tiredly rested my head against his arm and let him lead me back home. "What happened during training? I can't remember". "Well, with all your 'magically fueled energy', you actually were the last one out. We went in pairs against a Zippleback. Me and Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout, and you with Fishlegs.

No one knows how you did it, but you were supposed to throw a bucket of water over it's head. You did, but missed and somehow scared the dragon back into it's cage. You had your hands out and were telling it to get back and such. It was kind of cool". I blinked, but nodded. "As much as I'd love to answer how I did that, I can't remember how or what I did". "It's fine, we all were more scared that you didn't run or move than how you did it". I smiled at her. We continued walking back to the house when my legs gave out on me.

Gobber caught me and carried me back into my bed. "Ge' some sleep, Hiccup. We don' need a repeat of today". I just nodded as Astrid leaned down and gave me a hug. "I hope I didn't wear you out too much. Might have been why I was the last one standing" I softly said. She just nodded. "Alright, well, get some more rest. I'll let everyone know you're ok". I nodded. "Gobber, you wouldn't mind if I stayed home tomorrow, would you?". "Na, I expec' with how much exercise ya did and how little sleep ya go' ya'd be worn out". "Thank you, I appreciate it".

I laid back down and waited 20 minutes after I heard them leave to get up and make my way to the cove. Toothless was there looking a bit worried until I stumbled into the cove. "Hiccup! There you are, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show tonight" he said in relief. "Ya, sorry, I had another episode, a big one. I got less than an hour of sleep last night and passed out in training". He gave a horrified look. "Oh! I'm ok, though, I'm ok. I passed out after I somehow scared a Zippleback into it's cage". I watched his shoulders and wing muscles relax as he walked up to me and greeted me with our annual kiss.

"Come on then, if you got so little sleep, you shouldn't even be up now" He purred gently. I wrapped my right arm around his neck and leaned into him. It was night and day temperatures from now since I met Toothless. It was freezing out right now and his wing was an extremely warm blanket. We laid down at our normal spot in an area typically shaded from the sun so Astrid couldn't see it. I cuddled into his warm chest and relaxed into his larger frame. He always felt so...safe. I kissed his chin and asked while rubbing along his chest "How was your day?".

"Ah, aside from normal tension around with word of my _pre-mate_ , pretty normal" he said, enhancing the word pre-mate. I have a feeling he likes to use that term with me. I closed my eyes, his warmth making me feel tired and asked "Could you wake me up right before dawn? I need to head back before Astrid comes here to practice". I felt his head nod and I let myself fall almost asleep when I heard him ask "When we become mates, which I assume we will, will your sleeping problems stop?". I let out a breath and replied "It will, but it will show up again when we need to renew our mateship. It normally happens around after their first child is born. Mostly because a mermaid's gestation period is 12 months".

I felt his breathing pause. "It takes a year for a mermaid hatchling to grow?" I nodded and explained "The reason for that is because it takes time to gather the magic from the mother and for the genes from the father to coexist. It takes less time with other animals, the typical 9 months, but that's because they aren't magical creatures. You on the other hand, will take a year if our relationship goes that far". "Wait, humans have magic?" "It's so little and is only used with enough emotional turmoil. Some learn to harness their magic and make it grow by doing unnatural things". "Witches. Yes, I've heard about you humans turning on witches before".

"That's because they do satanic things for power. Or, calling upon evil with the sacrifice of blood, animals, children. Selling their souls for the chance to have powers that are horrible to think about. But, not all witches are bad. These satanic witches aren't born with more magic, they strengthen it. Natural born witches are known as servants at the hands of nature. Their power comes naturally, and is used for natural things".

I looked up at him to see his eyes wide with curiosity. "Least to say, you would be able to tell the difference between a satanic witch and a natural one. Now, if you don't mind, I'm actually tired for once". He laughed at that and laid his head down on his paws. "Alright my pre-mate, sleep well. I'll wake you before dawn". We shared one last kiss before my world went black from sleep.

* * *

 **Toothless' POV**

It was early in the morning before the sun came up, I looked down at my gorgeous pre-mate. I told her that I'd wake her when it was time, but I just can't do it. She for once was sleeping soundly, and not pretending to like I've caught her doing. I decided I'd let her sleep, but I'll fly her back to her wooden structure. I, as gently as I could, set her on my back and took off. Unfortunately, she woke up mid flight. "Holy Thor! Toothless, put me down!" I sighed. "Sorry, I meant for you to sleep as I brought you back". I felt her cling to my neck. It eased up after a minute and I could hear her breath catch as the sun was coming up.

She sat up on my back and looked around. "Wow, it's so...beautiful up here". "That it is, my Hiccup, that it is". She was lightly stroking my neck as the village was approaching. We were still hidden among the shades of the trees as I landed. "Well, it's not the wakeup call I imagined, but it could have been worse. Thank you". I licked her lips lightly and nuzzled her cheek. "I'll see you tonight, Hiccup. Try and fall back asleep. For me?" She kissed my head, then nose, and finally mouth. "I'll try. I promise".

"Good. I'll be back at sunset. Until then, sleep well". I was gone with a few flaps of my wings. I soared high above the land and sea, and far across the island. I flew until I reached the bank of fog that held the creature within. I passed sea stacks, burned and broken ships, and ones currently fighting for entrance. I flew passed them and into the view of the volcano that is our nest. Lava spewed out from the sides and hints of smoke dissolved into the atmosphere.

I flew through the entrance and felt a heat flash that normally comes when entering a volcano. Landing on my ledge, I watched as the latest raid came back with yaks, sheep, and chickens. " **Shadow Blaster! Come forth!** " a monstrous growl came after the last of the animals were dropped. I flew down to a ledge in front of her lair as a giant shadow came over me. " **Word has spread that you have came into a relationship with a human. Is this true?** " "This is false, your majesty. She is no human, but she is no dragon".

" **I have seen in Doubleshot, you have lied straight to your Queen's face!** " "You have seen wrong, your highness!" I argued. "I've known her for more than Doubleshot has! She has human form, and when he saw her that is what she was in. She is no human, humans can't perform magic". She was quiet for a few seconds when she spoke. " **You have 5 minutes to explain why I shouldn't kill either of you** ". "I can't explain what she is without proof. If you wish to know what she is, you'll need to look through my mind to see it. I do not lie, your majesty, but I do not wish to endanger the one I care about".

" **You argue with your Queen? This is a disrespectful act, and I will not tolerate disrespect! Remember what you owe me, Shadow Blaster. I saved you from the sea and from your enemy. I won't hesitate to throw you back out into the wild** ". She ranted. "I don't doubt it for a second. I only speak with such disrespect because she isn't here to defend her case. I do not deny I have a pre-mate who isn't a dragon, and I do not deny your access to prove it. You may do as you please, but I will not voluntarily put her in danger because of a misunderstanding!" I finished.

She was rendered speechless at my heavy, heartfelt words. The nest went quiet at my roar. And I meant every bit of it. " **Don't think this conversation is over, Shadow Blaster. I will not enter your low, useless mind for something so small and inconvenient. But I** _ **would**_ **like to meet her. If she's no human, then it shouldn't be a problem** " she finished smugly as she lowered back into her hole like the coward she was. 'Only in your dreams are you meeting _my_ Hiccup, tyrant!' I wanted to say. I kept it in for the good or greater.

I flew back up to my ledge and rested. I was going to fly to the other nest within the next hour or so. I have yet to say anything about Hiccup to my family. We had been in a pretty brutal fight before I met her. I haven't spoken to them, despite moving between nests. I fell asleep and woke up at the time I had hoped. Stretching, I caught some fish and began my flight to the Nest I grew up in. On my way out I noticed the Viking hunters from Hiccup's island leaving. 'I guess they are finished. Hiccup will be happy that they're returning'.

Nothing eventful happened as I approached the icy haven I call home. I saw Perry and Lilac keeping watch. They didn't look at me, and that hurt more then I let on. I flew in through thick, icy caves and caverns until I reached the heavily vegetated nest inside. I could see my parents talking to some other dragons. I didn't look for long as I flew to FireMouth's cave to rest. "Well, look who finally decided to show up!" he commented. "Yeah, sorry. I'm living on a rough schedule right now". "Yeah, with the Queen and all. So what's the plan with her? I mean, you can't keep living between nests".

"I'm not sure, Mouth. She's too powerful to kill". "What makes you think you can't? Sure she's big, but she's just like every other dragon". I sighed, and rested my head. "I know. I'll figure something out, I usually do". "Yeah, something crazy and most likely going to get you killed". I huffed in amusement before falling back asleep. I was awoken to my angry parents' growling. "Uhh, what?". My father just growled in disgust. "Don't 'what' me, Toothless!" I stood up, with a stressed and pleading face. "Please, father, can we not do this now?" "No, we are most definitely doing this now! We will not have our only son living to serve a monster". "I'm trying to help all those innocent dragons! Just the other day, one tried to kill me because he was so scared. He was one of the smartest ones there!".

"Our point exactly! Son, please" my mother added. "Mother, I can't just sit here and watch. I half to do something". "But Toothless, look at what it's doing to you! Your scales are going a little grey, you sleep at any free time you get...none of us want to see you like this. We love you Toothless, please". She continued. I sighed, eyes a bit watery. I walked up and wrapped a wing around both of them. "I love you guys, more than I can speak. But I can't just watch as innocent dragons are being held in such fear".

They both wrapped a wing around me and held me tight. "Besides, I think the twins are feeling a little unappreciated. I know you love me and I love you, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Perry and Lilac, however are still learning". I gave a lick to each of them. "I can take care of myself. If I want to live between two nests, then that's how I'm going to live". My dad's gaze held, still not approving of my decision. My mom however looked down, teary eyed.

I sighed and looked at the sunlight. I had to start heading back to see Hiccup. I turned away from them and left. "I have to go". "Toothless, wai.." was all I heard from my father before I flew off. I couldn't deal with this now, not after everything today. I flew back to Berk and landed with a start. I was earlier then I needed to be. I went to my sleeping spot and began to cry. The stress, from everything was just getting to me. I didn't know how long I was there, just crying until I felt soothing hands wrap around my neck.

"I don't know what's bothering you, Toothless, but it's going to be ok". I looked back at her worried face and buried mine into her chest and stomach. She hummed and stroked my head in hopes to calm me down. I couldn't sense any magic so she wasn't using her voice in a bad way. I stopped after a few minutes, exhausted from today. "You ok, Toothless?". I nodded; "Yeah, just...just stressed, that's all" I replied looking at her sadly.

She kissed a few places on my face, rubbing my neck in a sort of massage. "Well, things are going to get better, I promise". I huffed in amusement. Then I licked her cheek. "Thanks. It's just that, the Queen is up my tail about having you as a pre-mate, then my family is up my tail about living the way I am...I just need a break from it all". She smiled and rested her head against mine, saying "You could always spend a few days here".

"But what about your friend? Won't she know that I'm here?". "I don't know, would she?" She ended on an edge. To me, that was a challenge to see if I was good enough at stealth. "No, she won't". "At-a-boy, Toothless. This morning had me thinking about flying. If you're not sore….or if you want to, maybe you could…". I laughed and licked her cheek. "It's fine, I'm not sore or tired. Hop on". She nervously got on and I slowly brought her up to the sky. The sun was just finishing it's journey across the sky. She was entranced.

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

The view was absolutely breathtaking. Far better than the one we took this morning. The clouds were pink and felt wet at the touch. They looked like pillars in the sky, large and wide. We flew until pink turned to purple, and purple turned to blue. The clouds remained white under the moonlight, and glowed into beautiful colors when our famous Northern Lights lit up in action. I gasped at the beauty and instantly knew I loved it up here. He flew on into view of Berk from above, and it looked better than ever.

He flew down in front of the statues and finally passed them, making his way back to the cove. "Wow, it way better up here than I thought". "I knew you'd like it". I just nodded while continuing to look around. He flew around until we reached the cove. I slid off in a daze, still mesmerized by the images that played off in my mind. I jumped out of it when Toothless wrapped his tail around my waist and pulled me into his arms. "Thank You, Toothless. This was amazing". He nuzzled my hair and purred "Anything for my Hiccup".

My cheeks held a steady pink as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey guys, sorry for another short chapter, I felt like I was being super slow, so I wanted to get** _ **some**_ **content out quickly. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and comment if you want more!**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


End file.
